1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a source driver which provides a power down mode.
2. Related Art
Recently, a variety of display devices have been developed, including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a light emitting diode (LED) display device, an organic LED (OLED) display device and the like.
The display device includes various parts such as a gate driver, a source driver, a timing controller, and a power circuit, in order to express an image on a display panel.
The source driver of the display device may have various power options for an internal operation. However, the above-described power options are applied in a fixed state at all times, without considering a change of time or environment.
The source driver may consume a large amount of current due to the fixed power options, even when a large amount of current does not need to be supplied due to a change in load state or resolution of the display panel.
As described above, the source driver may consume a large amount of current regardless of the change in load state or resolution of the display panel. Thus, the display device consumes an unnecessary current.
In general, when a display panel is driven, the display panel needs to be charged at each predetermined time period in order to retain a cell voltage, before the cell voltage stored in a cell having a capacitor is discharged. With the improvement in characteristic of a switching element (thin film transistor (TFT)) forming the cell, the leakage characteristic of cell current of the display panel has been improved. Thus, when a refresh cycle is shortened to compensate for cell current leakage, current consumption may unnecessarily occur.